


One More Kiss, Dear

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One more kiss, dear," he asks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Kiss, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Pairing courtesy of the LoM random pairing generator. 
> 
> Inspired by the Blade Runner song of the same name (lyrics by Peter Skellern).
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"One more kiss, dear," he asks me before I leave him again. I try to come as often as I can, but what excuses can I give to my lord and lady time and again to travel up North with no disclosed destination?

Now I must return and all I will have for who knows how many years is memories of that sweet last kiss, of that joyous welcoming embrace, of the nights he spent showing how much he loves me, how much he missed me.

I run my fingers through his thick beard, smile, and grant him his boon.

_Finis  
May 2005_


End file.
